Sunsets
by ShadowJaySmith
Summary: Lincoln isn't dead but he came close. Now he and Daisy are going to travel the world together :)


**_A/N: So someone on Tumblr requested I write this for them and I just sort of went off with it and now it's like hella long and I'm really happy with it so here you go :)  
_ _-xo ShadowJay_**

* * *

The morning sunlight drifted lazily through the curtains. He was lying on his side, fingers drawing soft circles on her shoulder blade. She was on her stomach next to him, a soft smile playing across her lips, eyes closed and cheek pressed gently against the pillows underneath her head.

She opened one eye and looked up at him. He stared at the window. The golden light shone on his hair and skin, making him glow. He sighed and looked down at her. His face broke into a smile as he saw her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. She kept her eyes closed and sighed.

"Good morning, beautiful." she said softly, voice scratchy from sleep.

He laughed, "Good morning gorgeous." he said, kissing the spot on her jaw just below her ear.

He clambered softly on top of her, trapping her gently beneath him, seeming as though he were about to kiss her again, only to begin to tickle her. She laughed uncontrollably and punched him in the shoulder.

" _Ooh!_ " he cooed, pausing his assault to rub his shoulder.

She smiled, "Sorry, but I can't be held responsible to anything that happens to you while you tickle me."

He laughed, "It's alright," he used his index and middle fingers to move a piece of hair off her face, "I'm just glad I can feel it."

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad!" Daisy smiled, "We had it _totally_ under control."

"Daisy," he said, "I almost _died_."

"I know." she said, watching her hand draw patterns on his upper arm. "I'm glad you're not, you know, _dead_."

"Yeah?" He laughed.

"Mhm," she smiled up at him cheekily.

"Well I should hope so," he said, leaning down to kiss slowly down her jawline, "otherwise we might have to talk."

She laughed, tangling her fingers gently in his hair. There was a long moment where she just let him kiss her, and then she spoke. "Lincoln."

"Mhm?" he murmured against her skin, laying a soft kiss on her chin.

"Let's get out of here." She said softly.

He lifted his head up to look at her brows furrowed, "Get out of where?" he frowned.

"Here." she used one hand to vaguely indicated the space around them.

He looked around suspiciously, "This room…?"

"No!" she said good-naturedly, "I mean S.H.I.E.L.D.," she said and he leaned back on his elbows above her. "Let's go…travel the world together."

He looked at her for a long moment. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she tilted her head slightly against the pillow and frowned gently up at him, starting to rub those patterns on his arm again.

"I don't know," he said simply, "it just seems too good to be true— _Daisy Johnson_ wants to _leave S.H.I.E.L.D.—?_ " he teased.

"—Only _temporarily_ ," she spoke over him, beaming.

"Oh, okay good," he smiled, "I was questioning my whole world view for a second there."

She laughed, "Come 'ere." She pulled him down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He relaxed down so his full weight was on her. She pulled away and he smiled hazily. "But _seriously_ Lincoln." she said, making him focus again.

"Yeah," he said softly, kissing her nose, "I'd love to travel the world with you."

* * *

She put her hand out over the side and opened her palm. The ocean spray felt so good against her skin, the tiny droplets cooling her down.

A hand snaked around her waist, he leaned closer to her ear. "Look at us," he said as softly as he could over the motor boat's engine, "just two tourists on vacation."

She smiled, turning to him, "You picked a beautiful spot, Lincoln."

"Thanks," he smiled proudly, "I've been wanting to go here for ages, Costa Rica has always really fascinated me."

"I can totally understand why." Daisy smiled, turning back to the ocean, "it's absolutely beautiful here."

They both stared out into the sky. It seemed to stretch for miles and miles on end; nothing but clouds for what seemed light lightyears. They were rosy and the setting sun made them glow orange.

The boat came to a stop and their captain addressed them, "We'll wait here 'till the sun goes down, then you can get in the water." he smiled brightly.

"Alright, sounds good," Lincoln smiled, "thanks Tico."

"No problem." Their guide smiled.

They all watched the sunset together in almost perfect silence. As the last lights finally faded, Daisy turned to Lincoln with a huge grin on her face. "It's time." she said excitedly.

He laughed, "Yeah, it is."

Tico passed Lincoln two snorkels and she pulled his shirt over her head. They both dove in the water and when they opened their eyes, the ocean was filled with stars. She moved her arms slowly through the water, and a trail of sparkles followed it. She turned to him, face lit up brighter than any stars and showed him. He grinned around his snorkel, and began to make an ocean angel.

She decided that she needed to one-up him. She lifted her hands and let out a gentle pulse, and all the microorganisms in a twenty-foot radius lit up all together. He looked around in wonder and she smiled. He looked back at her in such awe, as if she were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Her toes curled.

 _God_ , she was so in love with him.

He popped his snorkel out of his mouth and swam closer to her. He cupped her cheek and she spat out hers. He pulled her close and kissed her under the sea of beautiful bioluminescent creatures. She really did make the stars shine—well at least, the ones in the ocean.

They resurfaced, and after about a half an hour, they headed back to shore.

A little while after they returned to the cabin they were staying at, Daisy stood on the rocks, overlooking the ocean. The wind blew her short hair around, and she watched the moon.

He walked out of their room, hair wet from the shower he just took. He spotted her and paused, smiling down at her form against the night sky. As if she felt him staring, she turned back and smiled at him. She walked up the hill slowly and stopped next to him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and nestled her head against his chest. He smiled and put his arms around her shoulders.

She hummed against him, "This is beautiful," she said softly, "I almost don't want to leave."

"Well," he looked down at her, "we don't _have_ to…"

"Hey!" she said, glaring playfully up at him, "It's my turn to choose where we go—and don't use the 'I almost died' card because you already used it so you could get first choice."

He laughed, "Alright, well," he smiled cheekily, "it was worth a try, right?"

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips. He leaned in to it and cupped her cheek. He let his eyes slip closed and—she bit him.

"Hey!" he cooed, and she smirked.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, "won't happen again,"

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning down to her again and she nodded,

"Mhm…"

"Okay, _fine_."

* * *

He looked down at his watch, "Daisy!" he called, "Come on we're going to be late!"

"Just a second!" she called from the other room.

He sighed and leaned against a doorway in their hotel room. He looked around the room and spotted the balcony. He walked out and looked out at the view. The sun was still high in the sky, the city below still bustling about its business,

"I didn't know you wanted to go to Rome," he called.

"Yeah," she said, her voice suddenly much closer than before, "I don't know, I just always saw it in movies and I really wanted to you know," he turned to look at her, "see it for myself."

He turned, "Wow, Daisy," he breathed, "you look beautiful."

She stood in a long, purple dress, with her hair up in a simple do, bangs resting on her forehead. "You don't clean up too bad yourself, there, Sparkplug."

He laughed, "Am I ever going to get rid of that nickname?" He offered her his arm.

She took it gratefully, "Nope!"

* * *

She licked her ice cream and looked up at him. He caught her, "What?" he laughed.

"That hat." she said and he absent-mindedly reached up to touch the brim of the baseball cap he wore.

"What about it?"

"It's so ridiculous." she said and he laughed,

"No it's not!" he said indignantly, "I don't want to get sunburned!"

"Do you even like baseball?" She asked and he smiled,

"I've been known to go to a Reds game every once and awhile." He smiled softly at her.

She giggled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him gently. He leaned down, hands on the straps of his backpack. She pulled away but stayed close. She smiled at him mischievously. "You're such a cute little tourist."

"What?" he laughed, blushing.

She smiled and closed her eyes, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Alright let's go see the Doge's Castle." she said, getting back to business.

"I don't think that's how you pronounce it, Daisy." He smiled, "'doge' is an internet meme."

"God you sound like an old man," she laughed, holding his hand as she climbed onto the ferry, "an 'internet meme'" she scoffed, and he laughed, following her to the back of the boat.

"Well," he said, facing her and leaning against the banister, "isn't that what it is?"

"It's just 'meme'." She said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine." He said, knowing she was just trying to annoy him. He turned back and watched the sun setting behind the Rialto Bridge.

She smiled adoringly up at him and wrapped her hands around his waist, "Lincoln?"

"Mhm?" he smiled down at her,

"I love you." She beamed.

His froze. He looked back and forth between her eyes. He was making sure she was being earnest.

She was.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her urgently. He kissed her so passionately, telling her he loved her too without words. She smiled and slowed the kiss down, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck.

They pulled away and she smiled up at him adoringly. She ran her index finger across his forehead and brushed the hair off of it.

"Does that surprise you?" She asked, "I mean, here we are, in _Venice_ , one of the most romantic cities on earth—"

"—And you just told me you love me." he said breathlessly.

"Yeah," she laughed, "is it so hard to believe?" she smiled sadly up at him, "That someone loves you as much as I do?"

"Almost," he whispered in his low, gravelly voice, making her insides churn, "I just can't believe you love me more than I love you—"

"—Oh, you wanna bet?" she laughed and he pulled her closer.

"It would be impossible for anyone to love you more than I do." He said, smiling down at her, a new glow about him.

"So then how come I'm only just hearing about it?" She said, resting her hands on his chest.

"I was worried you'd get nervous," he looked down at the ground, "maybe feel like there was too much pressure," he shrugged.

She hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You couldn't scare me off; no man has the patience—or the willpower—to get rid of me." she smiled and he laughed.

"I love you," he kissed her gently on the lips. "Alright, so, we've got two more days here and then where are we going?"

"I'm thinking we should go to Taiwan," Daisy smiled, "or maybe India."

"Ooh, I like the sound of India." he said, adjusting his hands about her waist and at the same time pulling her closer.

"Well that can be _your_ next choice." She said.

* * *

He tilted his head and kissed her. She pulled the collar of his shirt and laid down. He clambered over her, the last light fading from the Taiwanese sky.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. "I got it," she smiled, sticking her hand in his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Daisy—" he began to object and she put a finger to his lips.

"Hello, this is Lincoln's assistant," she said in a deeper voice, trying to sound business-like, "he can't come to the phone right now, but I can take a message—"

"— _Daisy?_ " Coulson's voice came through the phone, loud, clear and confused.

Lincoln lost it, sitting up and trying to muffle his laughter. "Hi, yes, sir, it's me," she said, trying not to laugh.

" _Well it's nice to hear from you,_ " he said disapprovingly, " _you know it's been months since you were due back._ "

"Yes, sir I know," she said, glancing at Lincoln as he leaned on his palm and took a sip out of his wine glass, "we were just—"

"— _It's fine, consider it forgotten._ " he said quickly.

"Thanks, Coulson," She said, "we'll be back—"

"— _I'm sorry to cut your trip short but we need you back now,_ " he said and Lincoln sighed loudly, throwing his head back out of exasperation, " _minor emergency that can only really be solved by the Secret Warriors._ "

She sighed as well, " _You know the drill._ " Coulson said and she nodded.

"Alright, we'll be on the next plane back." She said, smiling at Lincoln.

" _Alright, see you then._ " Coulson said, hanging up.

She dropped his phone next to her.

"I wish you hadn't answered that." he said, as she moved closer to him, "Now we'll have to skip Mumbai."

"I'm sure I can convince Coulson to give us a few more vacation days," she said, "after all, you almost died."

"I thought you said I couldn't use that card anymore," he smiled.

"I meant on me." She said, brushing her lips against his. "You ready to go back?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll go wherever you go."

She smiled, "And I'll go wherever _you_ go."

He laughed, "Good to know,"

"Alright come on," she pulled both of them to their feet, "places to be, people to save."

" _Fine_."


End file.
